This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A5239 is a single-arm, 2-step pilot study in which prior nonresponders to peginterferon (PEG-IFN) and ribavirin (RBV) therapy, with documented insulin resistance, are treated with pioglitazone prior to instituting hepatitis C retreatment. Subjects will receive 24 to 28 weeks of pioglitazone followed by continued pioglitazone therapy with PEG-IFN/RBV for up to an additional 48 weeks. Subjects will be evaluated 24 weeks after completion of hepatitis C virus (HCV) and HIV treatment to assess for sustained virologic response (SVR).